


Christmas in Wakanda

by Shinigami24



Series: Christmas with the Avengers [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer (1964)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Fusion, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-15
Packaged: 2019-09-05 12:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 20
Words: 6,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16810198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigami24/pseuds/Shinigami24
Summary: The Avengers in Wakanda are ready for the holidays. However, they are sucked into a timeless story and have to figure out how to get back home.





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Here's the next Christmas special.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bucky and Steve move on with their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the prologue for the next Christmas/MCU fic. Depending on how things pans out, Ch 1 should be posted Monday.

A world with superheroes and metahumans. The Sokovia Accords could have made things difficult for them. But things took a detour. After the clash of the Avengers, the Accords were thrown out. And the newly returned SHIELD put in charge of the Avengers.

Bucky and Steve left for Wakanda, leaving behind the pain. Coulson insisted that Steve be given the shield back. So Steve took said shield with him. Some of the Team Cap members went with him, and they took T'Challa up on his offer of sanctuary. Over the next several months, other superheroes and metahumans made their way to Wakanda. They had moved on with their lives.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace, Wakanda;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up in their quarters. They couldn't stop kissing.

* * *

That evening, the Barton kids, Cassie Lang, and Robin surrounded Bucky and Steve as they read Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer to them. They giggled as Bucky and Steve took turns reading out loud and changing their voices to mimic the characters.

"There's a musical movie that goes with this, if you want to see it." Bucky said to the kids.

"Yes!" they cheered. So Bucky and Steve took them to the the den where the home theater awaited...


	2. A Bright Nose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The narrator begins the story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 1 for CiW, ch 2-3 will be posted next.   
> I know that in canon, Rudolph was ridiculed for his nose, but I claim creative license.

**_'You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen_ **

**_Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen_ **

**_But do you recall_ **

**_The most famous reindeer of all?_ **

**_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ **

**_Had a very shiny nose_ **

**_And if you ever saw it_ **

**_You would even say it glows_ **

**_All of the other reindeer_ **

**_Used to laugh and call him names_ **

**_They never let poor Rudolph_ **

**_Join in any reindeer games_ **

**_Then one foggy Christmas Eve_ **

**_Santa came to say_ **

**_"Rudolph, with your nose so bright_ **

**_Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"_ **

**_Then how the reindeer loved him_ **

**_As they shouted out with glee_ **

**_"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ **

**_You'll go down in history"_ **

**_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ **

**_Had a very shiny nose_ **

**_And if you ever saw it_ **

**_You would even say it glows_ **

**_All of the other reindeer_ **

**_Used to laugh and call him names_ **

**_They never let poor Rudolph_ **

**_Join in any reindeer games_ **

**_Then one foggy Christmas Eve_ **

**_Santa came to say_ **

**_"Rudolph, with your nose so bright_ **

**_Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?_ **

**_Then how the reindeer loved him_ **

**_As they shouted out with glee_ **

**_"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ **

**_You'll go down in history"'_ **

Sam looked down at himself, only to see a snowman costume. He was totally shocked until he got a note. He read it and groaned.

"My name is Sam the Snowman, and I am your narrator." he announced.

"I will take you through the story." he declared.

* * *

**_Donner's cave;_ **

Donner was hovering as his mate Mrs. Donner gave birth. The doe panted as contractions shook her body. Finally after a few hours, Rudolph was born. The fawn was born with a glowing red nose. They were totally shocked.

"Oh, my." Donner breathed.

* * *

The next day, Bucky and Steve Claus visited Donner and his family. They were introduced to the newest addition; Rudolph.

"Hi, my name is Rudolph." Rudolph said. Bucky and Steve cooed over the little fawn and marveled at his nose.

"It is so bright." Bucky replied. They loved little Rudolph and his bright nose.

* * *

**_Donner's cave;_ **

Rudolph and his parents had bonding time. Rudolph played with his family. They laughed and giggled. The family nuzzled together.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up.

"Not again!" Steve moaned.

"We don't have to go on any adventures this time." Bucky pointed out.

"We can only wait this out." Steve sighed. Then the couple kissed.


	3. Little Reindeer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolph is isolated.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 2. Ch 3 will be posted next.

Sam was trying to keep warm as snow came down. His teeth had begun to chatter.

"It's so cold. I need warmth." he was saying. All of sudden, cue cards fell on his head and hands. He caught one and read it.

"Oh, I'm the narrator. I have to narrate." he sighed.

"Fine. Let me get to work." he replied.

* * *

One day, Clarice and Rudolph were introduced to each other by their mothers. The two young fawns hit it right off. They soon became best friends. Their friendship carried on for life. She was his first real friend.

* * *

**_Santa's Workshop;_ **

The elves were singing; 'Jingle Jingle Jingle.' They were happy, but very busy.

**_'Jingle, Jingle, Jingle_ **

**_You will hear my sleigh bells ring_ **

**_I am old Kris Kringle_ **

**_I'm the King of Jingling_ **

**_Jingle, jingle, reindeer_ **

**_Through the frosty air they go_ **

**_They are not just plain deer_ **

**_They're the fastest deer I know (Ho! Ho!)_ **

**_You must believe that on Christmas Eve_ **

**_I won't pass you by_ **

**_I'll dash away in my magic sleigh_ **

**_Flying through the sky_ **

**_Jingle, jingle, jingle_ **

**_You will hear my sleigh bells ring_ **

**_I am old Kris Kringle_ **

**_I'm the King of Jingling (Ho! Ho!) For Thy mercy and_ **

**_Thy grace_ **

**_Constant through another year_ **

**_Hear our song of thankfulness_ **

**_Father and Redeemer hear_ **

**_Dark the future; let Thy light_ **

**_Guide us, bright and morning star_ **

**_Fierce our foes and hard the fight_ **

**_Arm us Savior for the war_ **

**_In our weakness and distress_ **

**_Rock of strength be Thou our stay_ **

**_In the pathless wilderness_ **

**_Be our true and living way_ **

**_Keep us faithful; keep us pure_ **

**_Keep us evermore Thine own_ **

**_Help, O help us to endure_ **

**_Fit us for the promised crown'_ **

The shop were running at double time and toys were being made with care. These elves were working harder.

* * *

Elsewhere; Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up close to each other.

"Rudolph is so adorable." Steve was saying.

"Yeah, such a sweet fawn." Bucky agreed. They kissed each other.

* * *

In the meantime, Rudolph was upset. No matter how he tried, the other reindeer couldn't see past his own red nose. Someone, he thought that would be a friend had turned on him when his red nose was exposed.

"They just bully me." he sighed to himself as he sang 'We're a Couple of Misfits.'

**_'Why am I such a misfit?  
_ **

**_I am not just a nit wit!_ **

**_I'm an adorable reindeer_ **

**_Why don't I fit in?'_ **


	4. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hermey wants to know more about his secret passion.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 3. Where is Peter Parker will be updated tmw.

Sam looked up just in time to catch more cue cards.

"Fine, I'll narrate. But you better throw down something to keep me warm." he huffed.

"Where was I? Things didn't improve for Rudolph. Poor reindeer was bullied constantly, they refused to let him join Reindeer games..."

Rudolph watched sadly as the reindeer played. They also practiced flying. The coach was going through the exercises. He was hoping to find more reindeer for Santa's sleigh. The jolly Santa needed the fastest reindeer ever. Delivering presents around the world in one night was easier said than done.

Rudolph's name was called. He joined them for a brief time. Everything was going swimmingly until his nose glowed. The coach was astonished.

"This will not do!" he exclaimed. Rudolph left dejected.

* * *

After practice, Rudolph was surrounded by other young reindeer. They mocked and laughed at him.

"Look at his nose!" they jeered. In the end, the bullies got tired and left.

* * *

**_Santa's Workshop;_ **

Hermey was reading a book on dentistry. He wanted to be a dentist instead of an elf. The other elves were all over the place from gathering tools, making toy boxes or wagons. They passed nails and hammers to one other.

While the racket was going on, Hermey ignored it all as he read his book. He was lost in his own little world.

* * *

While Hermey was secretly reading his book, the elves lined up and resumed making rocking horses and other toys. They danced and sang; 'We are Santa's elves.' as they worked.

**_'Ho ho ho._ **

**_Ho ho ho._ **

**_We are Santa's elves._ **

**_We are Santa's elves,_ **

**_Filling Santa's shelves with a toy_ **

**_For each girl and boy._ **

**_Oh, we are Santa's elves._ **

**_We work hard all day,_ **

**_But our work is play._ **

**_Dolls we try out,_ **

**_See if they cry out._ **

**_We are Santa's elves._ **

**_We've a special job each year._ **

**_We don't like to brag_ **

**_Christmas Eve we always_ **

**_Fill Santa's bag._ **

**_Santa knows who's good._ **

**_Do the things you should._ **

**_And we bet you,_ **

**_He won't forget you._ **

**_We are Santa's elves._ **

**_Ho ho ho. Ho ho ho._ **

**_We are Santa's elves._ **

**_Ho Ho!'_ **

They were hard at work per usual.

* * *

**_Hermey's quarters;_ **

Hermey was interested in new facts. He really wanted a new book on dentistry.

'I want an updated book. This is a few years old.' he thought.

'I have a little allowance left. Maybe I can buy a new book.' he mused. He beamed and went to get his coin purse.


	5. Bullied

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolph struggles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 4. Ch 5-6 will be posted next.

Donner and his mate had some alone time. They cuddled up close.

"It is beautiful outside." Donner was saying.

"The snow is just gorgeous." Mrs. Donner agreed.

"This holiday season is already so magical." Donner admitted.

"It gets more magical when I'm with you." he smiled.

* * *

While Donner and his wife were alone, Rudolph and Clarice played around. They rolled in the snow and chased each other around. The young friends had the best time.

* * *

Meanwhile, Santa woke up early in the morning to take a bath and eat breakfast with Mrs. Claus. They talked about their day and what needed to be done to prepare for the big day.

Santa then went to the factory to start up the machines, warm the building, and finish paperwork. He had quite the day ahead of him, but he was ready to take it on. If it meant that the children of the world could have a beautiful holiday season, he was willing to work hard.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sam was shivering and trying to stay warm. A cue card fell onto him causing him to sigh.

"Fine, I'll narrate!" he promptly declared before starting to speak.

"Rudolph had a friend, but the other reindeer still shunned him." he narrated.

"He was tired of being bullied. Something had to be done..."

* * *

While Sam was narrating, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled close. The couple just wanted to comfort each other.


	6. Storming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolph runs away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 5. Ch 6 will be posted next.

One snowy day, Rudolph ran away. He couldn't take the bullying anymore. When he was far away from civilization, he saw a sign at the North pole. It showed two routes to take.

Rudolph thought it over and chose a route. So, he continued to walk through the snow. He was scared and alone and just wanted a home.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sam now wore a hat, scarf, and gloves. A snowstorm was brewing as snow continued to fall heavily.

"Rudolph was now caught in a snowstorm. But he kept walking, not wanting to return to the bullies." Sam narrated.

"He was scared. No one knew where he was..."

* * *

**_in middle of nowhere;_ **

Rudolph was trudging through the snow when he ran into someone. Both of them fell to the ground. They looked up.

"Ouch! I'm sorry!" Rudolph apologized.

"Same." the other person replied. Said person was Hermey with a satchel.

"Who are you?" they both said. They then looked at each other and smiled.

"You first." they both chorused.

"Rudolph." Rudolph replied.

"Hermey." came the reply. They looked at each carefully before Rudolph's nose glowed.

"Cool!" Hermey smiled. Rudolph was surprised. Then they stuck up a conservation.

* * *

**_Donner's cave;_ **

Donner and his mate was going out of their minds in worry. Their baby had ran away! While they knew that their son was isolated, they had never expected him to run off.

"He's out there in that storm!" Mrs. Donner wept.

"He'll be fine." Donner tried to reassure his mate.

"He has to be." he sighed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Clarice was upset. She had just found out from her mother that her best friend had run away.

"I want to go looking for him!" she declared.

"Not in that storm!" her mother exclaimed.

"Alright. Rudolph better be fine, and Fireball will pay!" Clarice vowed as she stalked off to her room.


	7. Hermey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolph has a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 6. WiPP will be updated tmw.

Sam now had an umbrella in his hands. He was using it to shield himself from the snow falling heavily around him.

"Oh, there you are." he said.

"Rudolph and Hermey became fast friends and decided to travel together." he narrated.

"Rudolph had finally found another true friend." he finished.

* * *

**_middle of somewhere;  
_ **

Rudolph and Hermey were traveling through the snowstorm. While they tried their best to move as fast as possible, the snowstorm hampered their progress.

However, they had discovered that they had a lot in common. They both didn't fit in. They were happy to have found each other.

* * *

A few hours later, Rudolph and Hermey stopped for the night. They started a fire and sat down to cook dinner. They were laughing and singing; 'We're a Couple of Misfits.'

**_'We're a couple of misfits_ **

**_We're a couple of misfits_ **

**_What's the matter with misfits_ **

**_That's where we fit in!_ **

**_We're not daffy and dilly_ **

**_Don't go 'round willy and nilly_ **

**_Seems to us kinda silly_ **

**_That we don't fit in._ **

**_We may be different from the rest_ **

**_Who decides the test_ **

**_Of what is really best?_ **

**_We're a couple of misfits_ **

**_We're a couple of misfits_ **

**_What's the matter with misfits_ **

**_That's where we fit in!_ **

**_(sung by Rudolph)_ **

**_Why am I such a misfit?_ **

**_I am not just a nit wit!_ **

**_I'm an adorable reindeer_ **

**_Why don't I fit in?_ **

**_(sung by Hermey)_ **

**_Why am I such a misfit?_ **

**_I am just a nit wit!_ **

**_They can't fire me._ **

**_I QUIT!_ **

**_We may be different from the rest_ **

**_Who decides the test_ **

**_Of what is really best?_ **

**_We're a couple of misfits_ **

**_We're a couple of misfits_ **

**_What's the matter with misfits_ **

**_That's where we fit in!'_ **

Rudolph soon forgot about his former home.

* * *

**_a cave in the mountains;_ **

Bruce was in a cave. He was confused. Why was he in a story? The Hulk was happy as a clam. He loved his part; the Abominable Snow Monster aka a yeti. Bruce was confused by it all.

"I hope that I get some explanation." he sighed.

* * *

**_Donner's cave;  
_ **

Donner and his wife were alone. They curled around each other, warmed by a small fire. Despite their worries, they were happy and content with each other.


	8. Friends On the Edge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolph and Hermey make a new friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 7. Ch 8-9 will be posted next.

**_in middle of nowhere, far out in the Arctic;_ **

Rudolph and Hermey met up with Yukon Cornelius. They bumped into each other, after they picked themselves off of the ground. They apologized and introduced themselves.

"My name is Rudolph." Rudolph smiled.

"I'm Hermey." Hermey offered up.

"Nice to meet you both. My name is Yukon Cornelius." came the reply.

"It is very nice to meet you." they answered.

* * *

**_campsite;_ **

They sat down to talk. After Rudolph and Hermey revealed they had left home, it was Yukon's turn.

"I have been looking for gold and silver. But I cannot find any. Regardless, I will keep looking." he explained. Then he sang 'Silver and Gold.'

**_'Silver and gold, silver and gold_ **

**_Ev'ryone wishes for silver and gold_ **

**_How do you measure its worth?_ **

**_Just by the pleasure it gives here on earth_ **

**_Silver and gold, silver and gold_ **

**_Means so much more when I see_ **

**_Silver and gold decorations_ **

**_On ev'ry Christmas tree_ **

**_For millions of girls and for millions of boys_ **

**_When Christmas Day is here_ **

**_The most wonderful day of the year!'_ **

****He was singing and optimistic. They loved his jolly spirit.

* * *

Shortly afterwards, Yukon joined Rudolph and Hermey in their travels. The snow had let up so they were able to cover more ground. There were small towns far out, so they could stop and stay in some overnight. They saw polar bears, penguins and other creatures.

They enjoyed each other's company. They had an amazing time.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sam was playing his guitar. The snow had stopped for a little while so Sam could use the time to warm up. Sam spotted the audience and paused. He put down his guitar to speak;

"Rudolph had two friends that cared about him." he said.

"He was finally happy and felt like he had a second family." he finished.

* * *

**_far north of the Arctic;_ **

Rudolph, Yukon, and Hermey continued to travel north. They talked through their journey. All of sudden, they encountered the Abominable Monster. They stepped back, all terrified of the feral beast. 'Rumble' stepped forwards.

Soon, Rumble gave chase, when the trio tried to get away, they fell off a cliff. They screamed as they fell, scared out of their minds...


	9. Draught

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The specialists examine the sleeping Avengers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 8. Ch 9 will be posted next.

**_infirmary of the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, South Africa;_ **

The Wakandan Avengers were worried about their friends and teammates. Bucky, Steve, and most of the team were currently comatose in the infirmary. 

Only Bobbi, Lance, Trip, Hope, Clint, and Thor were unaffected. No one knew what was wrong, much less if they would ever come out of it. There is no change in the vitals, but that wasn't reassuring.

"Get more specialists in." Ramonda decreed.

* * *

**_infirmary of the palace;_ **

Stephen Strange, Frigga, and Loki were called in to help out. They performed a few spells.

"There is a sleeping draught in their system. However, it is not liquid, but magic." Frigga said.

"Is it possible to remove it?" Clint wanted to know.

"I cannot. I have no idea who put this here, so I cannot be of help." Frigga admitted. Stephen and Loki concurred.

"Thank you for your time." Ramonda said.

* * *

**_den, Barton quarters;_ **

Clint and Laura had some alone time. They sat in front of a warm fire. They loved having absolute privacy.

* * *

**_dining room, the palace;_ **

The remaining Avengers and their families gathered for dinner. Dinner consisted of meatloaf, carrots, and baked potatoes. They had coconut milk or tropical juice or water to drink with their meal. They were trying to focus on themselves being together. They all hoped that their friends would be awake soon.

* * *

Elsewhere, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up with Bucky being the bigger spoon. They loved being close like this.


	10. Bewildered

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Avengers come together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 9. WiPP will be next to be updated.

Bucky, Steve, Bruce, Sam, T'Challa, Scott, and the twins met up. Some group members were bewildered, while others were annoyed.

"How did we get here?" Bruce asked the others.

"That's what I want to know!" Sam exclaimed.

"No idea." Bucky replied.

"How can we get out of here?" Wanda asked.

"The only thing that I can think of is to let this story play out." Steve sighed.

"Be glad that this is a Christmas tale and nothing really dangerous will happen." he finished. The others groaned.

"Fine!" Pietro grumbled.

* * *

A hour later, Sam was talking with Bucky and Steve. Sam was unhappy about his role.

"I am not a snowman!" he shouted.

"We're Santa and Mrs. Claus." Bucky retorted.

"Perfect roles for you two." Sam replied.

"Be glad that you get one of the main roles that allows you to stay in the background and not have to travel." Steve pointed out.

"Yes, but I have to stand outside while narrating." Sam grumbled.

"The only good thing is that they gave me something to keep me warm." he finished.

"We're half-way done, so just try to bear it." Steve reasoned.

"Okay, I can try." Sam relented.

* * *

After Sam left, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up as they talked.

"Half-way done?" Bucky asked.

"Remember we watched the movie, so yes, it's about right." Steve replied.

"Oh yeah, the Island of Mistfit toys is next." Bucky recalled.

"Now, let's forget about the story for now." Steve suggested.

"Sure." Bucky smiled as he kissed his love.

* * *

**_den, the palace, Golden City;  
_ **

The Wakandan Avengers hung out. They decided to watch a movie; White Christmas. The story enraptured them from start to end. They loved the musical, it was a perfect way to forget their troubles.

* * *

Elsewhere, Sam was drinking hot chocolate when a cue card fell on top of him. He read it and groaned.

"Fine, Rudolph and his friends encountered the yeti. When they tried to get away, they fell off a cliff." he narrated, he continued to speak.

"They fell and crash landed on a island..."


	11. Searching

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Donner and his friends look for Rudolph.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 10. Ch 11 should be posted tmw.

**_North pole, the Arctic;_ **

Back home, Clarice was upset. She really wanted Rudolph to come home. So she completely stopped talking to the other reindeer and waited for hours to see him. Everyone was very concerned for her, but very few reindeer were concerned about Rudolph.

* * *

**_Donner's cave;  
_**

The parents nuzzled each other as Donner tried to comfort his distraught wife.

"He will return to us." he was saying.

"I hope so, dear. My sweet boy." Mrs. Donner sighed.

"He is probably so scared," she cried softly. Donner tried to comfort her.

"Please come home." they said.

* * *

In the meantime, Santa and Mrs. Claus had the elves and reindeer look for Rudolph and Hermey. They searched and searched everywhere all day.

"Please come home, Rudolph," Santa sighed.

"We miss you." he finished.

* * *

_**Santa's workshop;**  
_

A few days later, Santa called a meeting. The elves were confused. They turned to their boss.

"What is happening, boss?" they asked.

"Rudolph has been missing for some time." came the reply.

"We'll help, boss." they said.

* * *

While this was going on, Bucky and Steve had some alone time. They cuddled up. The couple kissed softly and sighed happily. They rested together in total silence.


	12. Misfit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolph and his friends meet new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 11. Ch 12 will be posted next. I found a map of Arctic, so I have a better idea of the layout.

**_Island of Misfit Toys, middle of the Arctic Ocean;_ **

Hermey, Rudolph, and Yukon crash landed on the Island of Misfit Toys. King Moonracer, a lion with a crown, approached them.

"Welcome to our home! I am Moonracer, the ruler of this island." he greeted.

"I'm Rudolph, and this are my friends; Hermey and Yukon." Rudolph responded. They were happy and smiling.

"Please come in." Moonracer said.

* * *

A hour later, Hermey and Rudolph were introduced to the toys. Yukon was talking with Moonracer, leaving the younger duo to explore.

There were a rag doll, jack in the box, a spotted elephant, a rocking horse, a spinning top, and many more kinds of toys. The toys were curious as soon as they saw Rudolph and the others.

"Hi, I'm Rudolph. This is my friend; Hermey." Rudolph greeted.

"My name's Charlie, I'm the sentry." the jack in the box replied.

"Those are my friends; Dolly..." Charlie went on to introduce the other toys.

"Nice to meet you, everyone." Rudolph smiled.

* * *

The new friends exchanged back stories. Then the toys, Hermey, and Rudolph began singing and dancing. The song was 'We're a Couple of Misfits.'

**_'We're a couple of misfits_ **

**_We're a couple of misfits_ **

**_What's the matter with misfits_ **

**_That's where we fit in!_ **

**_We're not daffy and dilly_ **

**_Don't go 'round willy nilly_ **

**_Seems to us kinda silly_ **

**_That we don't fit in_ **

**_We may be different from the rest_ **

**_Who decides the test_ **

**_Of what is really best?_ **

**_We're a couple of misfits_ **

**_We're a couple of misfits_ **

**_What's the matter with misfits_ **

**_That's where we fit in!_ **

**_Seems I don't fit in_ **

**_We may be different from the rest_ **

**_Who decides the test_ **

**_Of what is really best?_ **

**_We're a couple of misfits_ **

**_We're a couple of misfits_ **

**_What's the matter with misfits_ **

**_That's where we fit in!'_ **

As the song ended, the group smiled at each other. Rudolph enjoyed the company.

* * *

**_Norway;_ **

Bruce was confused and trying to figure out what was going on? He had somehow ended up in unfamiliar surroundings.

"How did I get here? What is going on?" he asked, looking around himself. Being Hulk for long periods of time always messed with his memory and awareness.

* * *

While Bruce was trying to figure out his situation, Bucky and Steve had alone time. They rested together. They were laying in total silence, just them and the warmth.


	13. Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolph spends one more day with the toys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 12. Ch 13 should be posted tmw.

**_Northern Alaska, Arctic;_ **

Sam was looking around himself. The ice had gotten harder, making it difficult to move around a lot.

"Rudolph had made new friends on the Island of Misfit Toys." he narrated.

"He was at his happiest with them..."

* * *

**_Island of Misfit Toys, somewhere in the middle of the Arctic Ocean;  
_ **

A few hours had passed since their first meeting. Hermey and Rudolph were having fun with their new friends. Charlie, Dolly, and the others gave the duo a tour of the island. They enjoyed being shown the attractions and the company. They had a good time in general.

* * *

After the tour, Rudolph, Hermey, and the toys talked about Christmas.

"Christmas is the most wonderful day of the year." Dolly was saying.

"Why?" Rudolph wanted to know.

"The children gets toys. We want homes." Charlie replied. As if a dam had broken, the toys started talking about their wishes and dreams.

"We want to have a home to go to. Where the children play with us." the toys sighed.

* * *

The next morning, Rudolph and his friends were ready to leave the island. King Moonracer met with Rudolph. He had a request for the reindeer.

"Can you please tell Santa about us? And ask him to find homes for the toys?" Moonracer asked.

"Sure thing!" Rudolph beamed.

"Thank you so much!" Moonracer smiled back.

* * *

A few minutes later, the close friends said goodbye to the toys and their rules. The trio either shook their hands or paws with everyone. Then the toys helped them get off the island, the glacier that held the trio floated away. The trio then resumed their journey...


	14. Backstory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolph learns something about his friends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 13. Ch 14 will be posted next. Depending on how things pans out, ch 15-16 should be posted later.

Rudolph, Hermey, and Yukon Cornelius tried to get back home. Sadly, a storm hit them midway through the journey. So they took refuge in a small village. They waited there for some time.

"We will have to wait for this to pass." Yukon stated.

* * *

**_Denmark, Greenland, the Arctic;_ **

While the trio of friends were sitting the storm out, they decided to talk and bond. They talked about their homes.

"I live with Santa. My ma and pa are reindeer and help him deliver presents. My pa is his favorite." Rudolph was saying.

"I was an elf. However, I quit one day. Because I want to be a dentist." Hermey explained.

"Really?!" Yukon was surprised.

"Yes, I was there for years!" Hermey replied.

"Tell us more." Rudolph inquired.

* * *

**_Russia;_ **

Elsewhere, Bruce was in his cave once more. He was tremendously confused.

"What is happening?" he pondered. He could only sigh, he hoped that he got his answers soon. He wasn't sure how much more he could take.

* * *

**_Donner's cave, Nunquat, Canada;  
_ **

Donner, his wife, and Clarice met up. They were so very worried and panicking. After exchanging greetings, they sat down to talk. In the end, they decided to search for Rudolph themselves. So they left to start their journey.

* * *

**_Alaska;_ **

Sam was stuck in the storm again. He was very annoyed and tired.

"Clarice and Rudolph's parents searched for him." he narrated.

"They wanted him back home, and in a safe place. Clarice couldn't beat to see her friend so sad and lost."


	15. Together Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The search resumes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 14, ch 15 will be posted next.

The storm let up long enough for the trio to keep traveling. They were very much relieved. Rudolph, Hermey, and Yukon promptly resumed their journey. They were making good time.

* * *

**_Northern Russia, in the Arctic;  
_ **

Rudolph, Hermey, and Yukon crossed the border into Russia. They were traveling when they encountered the yeti. He had cornered Donner, his wife, and Clarice. 

A fight broke out between the giant and the trio. The yeti snatched Hermey during the scuffle. All of sudden, Hermey and the yeti fell off the cliff, shocking everyone.

"Hermey!" they all yelled.

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, the saddened gang was about to leave without Hermey. But the elf came back with a tame yeti in tow. The group gasped in fear as they backed away.

"Don't be scared, everyone. He's harmless." Hermey reassured.

"Okay. Sure." they said. Yukon came forwards curious about the newest addition.

* * *

While Yukon was getting to know the yeti, Rudolph reunited with his parents and Clarice. They swarmed him with hugs and nuzzling. 

"My baby boy!" Mrs. Donner beamed. They cried out of sheer happiness. He nuzzled his parents and Clarice, happy to see them again.

* * *

After the family reunion, Rudolph introduced his parents and Clarice to his friends and vice versa.

"This are my parents Ma and Da. That's my other best friend Clarice." he started.

"Everyone, meet my other friends; Yukon Cornelius and Hermey. You know the yeti." he finished.

"Hello," they replied. They were happy and reunited. When they were reassured that they had everything, the entire group went home together.


	16. Apologize

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolph makes it back to the North Pole.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 15. Ch 16 will be posted next.

**_North Pole, Nunquat, Canada, in the Arctic Circle;_ **

A few days later, the group returned to their home. They were so happy to be back home. Rudolph was held between his parents. He was wrapped in love and care.

While Rudolph was anxious about facing even more ridicule, he had a promise to keep. And as long as he had his family and friends, he could make it through anything.

* * *

Santa and Mrs. Claus welcomed them all. The elves and other reindeer came forwards and apologized to Rudolph. The elves were apologizing to Hermey.

"We are so sorry for the way that we treated you." they chorused.

"I accept your apology." Rudolph and Hermey responded. Rudolph turned to Santa Claus and started telling his story about the Island of Misfit Toys.

"...And can you please find homes for the toys there?" he requested.

"Of course! Each toy needs a home! Yes, I promise I will find homes for them." Santa promised. Rudolph smiled in relief.

* * *

After Santa made his promise, he talked with the elves including Hermey. Hermey was then given permission to start up his own dentistry practice.

The yeti was retrained by Yukon to trim trees. The elves recruited the yeti to help decorate the Christmas tree. Overall, their lives were looking up, and the future looked brighter already.

* * *

**_North pole;_ **

Hermey set up his own dentistry clinic. Surprisingly, his clinic was a hit with Santa and the elves. Then was even the odd reindeer on occasion. Hermey was now on the lookout for an assistant to help him with the mob of clients.

Rudolph and Clarice grew even more closer over time. They soon realized that they liked the other more than a friend. One day, they admitted to their innermost feelings...

"Um, Clarice, I have something I need to say." Rudolph started.

"I'm listening." Clarice replied.

"Please don't laugh at me, but I like you more than a friend." Rudolph confessed.

"I won't laugh, the truth is I also like you." Clarice responded. They looked at each other in shock as realization set in. They smiled. Before they knew it, they were sharing their first kiss...

* * *

A few hours later, Rudolph and Clarice had some alone time. They cuddled each other as they talked for hours, getting to know each other all over again. As they relearned about each other, they nuzzled each other and smiled.


	17. Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Santa has a huge problem.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 16. Ch 17-the epi will be posted later.

**_Alaska, the Arctic Circle;_ **

Sam was sipping on hot chocolate and cookies. He looked up and sighed.

"Rudolph and Hermey had found acceptance. Their new friends soon settled in." he began.

"Time passed, Rudolph and Clarice got together as a couple. They grew closer everyday..."

* * *

**_Christmas Eve,_ _North pole, Nunquat, Canada, the Arctic Circle;  
_ **

Christmas Eve came with a snowstorm. They were horrified by the sheer amount of snow and the blizzard. Santa Claus was deeply worried and distressed. Mrs. Claus tried to comfort her husband.

"I can't see through this snow." Santa sighed.

"How can I deliver presents safely?!" he wanted to know.

* * *

**_Santa's Workshop;  
_ **

Santa and the elves were besides themselves in panic. How could this have happened? Of all worst nights for a storm to hit. It had to be Christmas Eve!

"This could be a disaster!" the head elf was saying as he wrung his hands.

"Finish up all of the toys. I will figure it out somehow." Santa responded.

"Yes, sir!" the elves chorused as they rushed to finish up.

* * *

While Santa was racking his brain for ideas, the elves resumed their usual routine. The toys were finished and packaged. Other elves wrapped the presents. Then they all went to pack the presents into Santa's bag and the sleigh into addition to hooking the reindeer to the sleigh.

"Be safe." the head elf said.

* * *

In the meantime, Rudolph and Clarice had some alone time. They had decided to hang out. So they played games and talked. All of sudden, Rudolph sat up, a brilliant idea had just hit him.

"I have an idea." he said to Clarice.

"What is it?" Clarice asked.

"I'll you later, I need to talk with Santa first." Rudolph said as he nuzzled Clarice. Then he left to talk with Santa...


	18. Through the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolph leads the sled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 17. Ch 18-the epi will be posted next.

**_North pole, somewhere in the Arctic Circle;_ **

Rudolph approached Santa with his idea.

"Santa, I could guide your trip." he offered. As he spoke, his nose glowed red to prove his point. Santa was overjoyed.

"Oh, Rudolph, thank you!" he beamed.

"Let's do this, Santa! Let's bring joy to the world!" Rudolph chirped.

* * *

**_Santa's place;_ **

Santa and Mrs. Claus was getting ready. Santa put on his red pants, white shirt, and jacket. He sat down to put on his black boots. Then he stood up and looked in the mirror as he buckled his belt. All the while, he happily sang; 'A Holly Jolly Christmas.'

**_'Have a holly, jolly Christmas_ **

**_It's the best time of the year_ **

**_I don't know if there'll be snow_ **

**_But have a cup of cheer_ **

**_Have a holly, jolly Christmas_ **

**_And when you walk down the street_ **

**_Say hello to friends you know_ **

**_And everyone you meet_ **

**_Oh, ho the mistletoe_ **

**_Hung where you can see_ **

**_Somebody waits for you_ **

**_Kiss her once for me_ **

**_Have a holly, jolly Christmas_ **

**_And in case you didn't hear_ **

**_Oh by golly have a holly, jolly Christmas_ **

**_This Year_ **

**_(Have a holly, jolly Christmas_ **

**_It's the best time of the year)_ **

**_Have a holly, jolly Christmas_ **

**_And when you walk down the street_ **

**_Say hello to friends you know_ **

**_And everyone you meet_ **

**_Oh, ho the mistletoe_ **

**_Hung where you can see_ **

**_Somebody waits for you_ **

**_Kiss her once for me_ **

**_Have a holly, jolly Christmas_ **

**_And in case you didn't hear_ **

**_Oh by golly have a holly jolly Christmas_ **

**_This year'_ **

When Santa was done, he went to finish his preparations.

"Alright, everyone! Finish helping me load up. We have a busy night!" he announced.

* * *

Meanwhile, Bucky and Steve got a chance to get away and cuddle.

"It's almost over. Look at how happy Rudolph is." Bucky was saying.

"I know. It makes me so happy." Steve smiled brightly. The couple kissed each other softly.

* * *

_**lodge;  
**_

Yukon, the yet, Hermey, and the remaining elves were decorating the Christmas tree. Up went the cranberry garland, ball ornaments, and string lights. When they were done, they stood back to look at the final product.

"Wonderful job, everyone!" Mrs. Claus beamed as she brought out a tray of gingerbread men cookies.

* * *

The sleigh was all ready to go. Santa got into his sleigh. The elves joined him.

"First, we will go to the Island of Misfit Toys." he announced. The rest of the elves opened the doors.

"Let's go!" Santa declared, pulling on the reins.


	19. Awake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rudolph does some good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's ch 18l The epi will be posted next.

**_Island of the Misfit Toys, somewhere in the Arctic Ocean;_ **

The toys were depressed and sad. They thought that they had been forgotten about yet again. Several were weeping.

"There's no hope left." Dolly whimpered, as tears streamed down her cheeks. The other toys watched her sadly...

* * *

All of sudden, light filled the clearing, and sounds of bells could be heard. A few minutes later, Santa arrived on his sleigh with Rudolph at the head. The toys stared in shock.

"Who wants a home?!" Santa asked. The shock soon turned to joy. They hadn't been forgotten! The toys hopped on, and the elf placed them in the bag. The toys were excited to have homes.

* * *

A hour later, Santa's sleigh was flying through the air. Rudolph's nose glowed brightly, permitting for Santa to safely guide his sleigh through the storm and get around the world all in one night.

**_'You know Dasher and Dancer and Prancer and Vixen_ **

**_Comet and Cupid and Donner and Blitzen_ **

**_But do you recall_ **

**_The most famous reindeer of all?_ **

**_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ **

**_Had a very shiny nose_ **

**_And if you ever saw it_ **

**_You would even say it glows_ **

**_All of the other reindeer_ **

**_Used to laugh and call him names_ **

**_They never let poor Rudolph_ **

**_Join in any reindeer game_ **

**_Then one foggy Christmas Eve_ **

**_Santa came to say_ **

**_"Rudolph, with your nose so bright_ **

**_Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"_ **

**_Then how the reindeer loved him_ **

**_As they shouted out in glee_ **

**_"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ **

**_You'll go down in history_ **

**_Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ **

**_Had a very shiny nose_ **

**_And if you ever saw it_ **

**_You would even say it glows_ **

**_All of the other reindeer_ **

**_Used to laugh and call him names_ **

**_They never let poor Rudolph_ **

**_Join any reindeer game_ **

**_Then one foggy Christmas Eve_ **

**_Santa came to say_ **

**_"Rudolph, with your nose so bright_ **

**_Won't you guide my sleigh tonight?"_ **

**_Then how the reindeer loved him_ **

**_As they shouted out with glee_ **

**_"Rudolph the Red-Nosed Reindeer_ **

**_You'll go down in history."_ **

If anyone ever looked outside, they would see the silhouette of Santa's sleigh and hear the bells.

* * *

**_high in the skies;_ **

The elves attached balloons to the presents and dropped them. The misfits were also given balloons and wished good luck.

Rudolph had found his home and friends, while giving others home. He was a special reindeer indeed, full of joy.

* * *

**_palace infirmary, Golden City, Wakanda, Southern Africa;_ **

Bucky and Steve woke to find themselves in the infirmary. They saw Sam, the twins, T'Challa, Scott, Bruce, and Skye sitting up in beds nearby.

"This was an interesting tale!" Steve was saying.  
  
"It was beautiful, my dear." Bucky replied.


	20. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroes enjoys the holidays.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the epi. The prologue for the fic after this will be posted next.

**_dining room, the palace, Golden City, Wakanda, Southern Africa;_ **

The Avengers got together for Christmas brunch. Brunch consisted of cheese, bread, cinnamon rolls, banana bread, peppermint muffins, bacon, hash browns, and quiche. There were orange juice, coffee, and milk to drink. They were smiling and happy. It was a nice time to be together.

* * *

After brunch, the couples went on a group date to see Nutcracker & the Four Realms. They brought tickets and got in line for popcorn, sodas, and snacks. After finding their seats, they sat down with their treats and settled in to watch the previews.

From the beginning to the end, Clara's magical adventure had them captivated. The plot twist took them by surprise. When the credits, they left the theater, talking about the movie.

* * *

**_Barton living quarters, the palace;  
_ **

The Barton family had bonding time. They played go fish. Every family member won a round. The family laughed and had fun.

Meanwhile, Scott, Hope, Hank, Janet, and Cassie played gin rummy. They laughed as they had fun. It was the perfect morning.

* * *

**_dining room, the palace;  
_ **

The Wakandan Avengers, their families, and friends returned to the dining room. There were platters and dishes of food. 

The appetizers consisted of dip, veggie platter, meatballs, shrimp, and chips. Dinner consisted of roast beef with sides such as potato casserole, mac n' cheese, salad, cream of corn, beans casserole, white rice, gravy, cranberry salad, and sweet potatoes.

Dessert was Christmas cookies, coconut pie, peppermint ice cream and swiss roll cake. They enjoyed the food and caught up with each other. It was a nice night for everyone.

* * *

**_Bucky and Steve's quarters, the palace;  
_ **

Bucky and Steve had alone time. They cuddled up. The couple kissed and held each other close. They had learned a lot from Rudolph, even the joy of the season.


End file.
